LA BUFANDA
by MariInsf
Summary: Un pequeño HITSUKARIN todo empieza en una amistad el conocerse como son en el fondo, tener la suficiente confianza y seguridad de que el otro estará en los buenos y malos momentos.


La bufanda

karin Kurosaki atleta de carácter firme, realista, siempre cuida de los suyos, no huye de ninguna situación es un tipo de amigo que no se encuentran con facilidad.

Al pasar del tiempo fueron estrechando una fuerte amistad con Hitsugaya Toshiro un capitán del gotei 13 un shinigami que se considera un prodigio, de fuerte espíritu intuitivo, y frío carácter como lo demanda su puesto pero que en el fondo es calido y que Karin a aprendido a sacar con el tiempo...

Karin: oye Toshiro que harás hoy?

Toshiro: porque quieres saber?

Karin: solo responde

Toshiro: no lo se, talvez nada

Karin: estaba pensando que si no vas a ser nada puedes acompañarnos en un partido ¿que dices?

Toshiro: no estoy interesado

Karin: vamos no es necesario que hagas nada solo necesito que estés en el campo ¡¡¡ porfavor te necesitamos!!!!!

Toshiro: esta bien

Karin: muy bien ¿quieres comer helado de SANDÍA antes del partido?

Toshiro: -la miro con atención-

Karin: -empezo a enojarse por su forma de mirarla- quieres o no??

Toshiro: si.. no necesitas gritar Kurosaki

Karin: no me saques de quicio entonces y cuando me dirás Karin

Toshiro: Quien sabe!!

Karin: aah esta bien solo vámonos -agarrandolo del brazo y jalando de el-

Toshiro: Se caminar solo

Karin: lo sé pero no te mueves rapido, pronto cerraran la heladería

Toshiro: enserio pero es muy temprano aún

Karin: es que los dueños se irán de viaje por las fiestas

Toshiro: aah ya veo.. pero puedes soltarme ya

Karin: aah si.. lo siento -sonrojada-

Toshiro: y tu no viajaras con tu familia

Karin: no lo creo papá casi no tiene tiempo por lo de la clínica y también por mamá

Toshiro: que tiene ??

Karin: -habia hecho una pausa- mmm pues no lo se preferimos creer que estamos aquí con ella

Toshiro: ya veo -continuaron en silencio-

Karin: llegamos -alegre pero luego cambió su expresión a enojada- tarde

Toshiro: cálmate porque no vamos a tomar algo caliente mejor

Karin: -aun con cara de fastidiada- aah esta bien

Entonces tomaron rumbo en una cafetería cerca Toshiro había pedido un café negro por el cual la camarera le dijo muy cordialmente sibnovera muy pequeño para tomar un café tan fuerte, mientras fruncía el ceño enormemente Karin solo se reía de el sin parar...

Toshiro: podrías dejar de reírte de mí

Karin: lo siento.. -secandose las lágrimas- porque mejor no nos trae dos capuccinos

Y la camarera se retiró a buscar las órdenes

Toshiro: MALDITOS VIVOS

Karin: vamos cálmate aunque ya tienes un leve aspecto a adolescente el café que pediste es un poco fuerte

Toshiro: sabes que tengo la edad de todos ellos juntos

Karin: yo si pero ellos no solo disfruta un momento pequeño gruñón

Toshiro: no me llames asi -sonrojado pero disimulandolo con enojo-

Karin: claro pequeño gruñón -riendo-

Camarera: aquí tienen -colocando las tazas y un plato con variadas tortas-

Karin: disculpe el plato con tortas no lo pedimos Srta.

Camarera: lo sé.. la casa invita son una pareja muy bonita

Toshiro: -empezó a toser y a sonrojarse-

Karin: -sonrojada- gracias

Camarera: que lo disfruten!!! -haciendo una reverencia-

Toshiro: porque no lo negaste???

Karin: no quería que se llevará el plato jejeje lo siento... -con una gota en su frente-

Toshiro: aah esta bien

Karin: por cierto alguien me contó que está cerca tu cumpleaños!!! -sonriendole-

Toshiro: fue Matsumoto verdad??

Karin: así es pero no me dijo la fecha

Toshiro: aah ya veo

Karin: y?

Toshiro: que sucede??

Karin: no te hagas!! Cuando es??

Toshiro: para que no tiene importancia!! -mientras seguía comiendo-

Karin: -con una vena resaltando en su frente- solo dímelo de una vez!!!

Toshiro: -suspiro- el 20 contenta??

Karin: es mañana y que harás?

Toshiro: hacer de que?

Karin: como que de que? Celebrarlo!!!

Toshiro: no me gustan esas cosas -recordando que Matsumoto siempre terminaba borracha-

Karin: esta bien -pensando en que podría regalarle-

Habían conversado toda la tarde más bien siendo interrogado por Karin debido a que el partido quedo suspendido y al comenzar el anochecer ambos debían ir a sus respectivos hogares.

Llegó la mañana, era fresca como siempre cuando estaban en época de fiestas pero para Karin era un día diferente aquel al que consideraba un gran amigo, pequeño y gruñón estaba de cumpleaños y no había encontrado aun algo que regalarle. Hasta que encontro una tienda abierta con muchas cosas pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un objeto del color de los ojos de Toshiro sonrió ante la semejanza y fue directo a obtenerlo.

Casa de Orihime

Matsumoto: feliz cumpleaños taicho... -arrastrandolo entre sus pechos-

Toshiro: Matsumot...!! -haciendo pequeños pataleos-

Matsumoto: ooh lo siento taicho... Esto es para usted -le había dado un paquete envuelto-

Toshiro: espero que no sea sake Matsumoto!!!

Matsumoto: claro que no taicho -lloriqueando-

Toshiro: pues gracias

Orihime: felidades Toshiro-kun

Toshiro: Gracias -recibiendo un gran pastel con adornos de copos-

Ichigo: Hola chicos... felicidades Toshiro -levantando la mano con un presente-

Rukia, Ikakku, Yumichika y Renji: Felicidades Capitán Hitsugaya -haciendo una reverencia y para luego entregar sus obsequios-

Toshiro: Gracias por el gesto a todos

Karin: oih Toshiro muchas felicidades talves crescas algo -colgandoce de su cuello y desordenando su cabello -

Toshiro: Kurosaki!!!

Ichigo: que pasa Toshiro

Karin: lo ves te dije que me llames por mi nombre pequeño gruñón -riendo-

Toshiro: -frunciendo el ceño- lo sé ... lo sé ... -suspirando-

Karin: por cierto esto es tuyo espero que te guste -dandole el sobre-

Toshiro: -sonjado lo tomo- Gracias Karin

Karin: -se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre - de nada

Matsumoto: que lindos... el amor joven...

Toshiro: MATSUMOTO!!!!!

Había pasado toda la tarde con los amigos de Ichigo y su hermana, entre todos habían organizado una pequeña reunión para Toshiro quien solo vevia té mientras algunos botellas enteras de sake. El tiempo paso rápido todos se iban despidiendo hasta que llegó el turno de Karin.

Karin: ya debo irme se hace tarde

Toshiro: gracias por hacer esto por mí

Karin: no tienes que agradecer nada para eso estamos

Toshiro: igual te lo agradezco

Karin: no tienes que -parandoce frente a él y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla- feliz cumpleaños

Toshiro: -sonrojado obsevo como la chica de ojos onix se marchaba ondeando su mano-

Había pasado las horas y mientras algunos aún levantaban sus copas de sake en su honor el se retiró a descansar con curiosidad de saber que le habían obsequiado en especial una chica... Karin

Encontró una nota en el empaque:

Se te verá bien son del mismo color que tus ojos.. Usala

Karin

Desde ese día tenía su bufanda bien puesta por el cuello y una sonrisa dulce... Era un regalo perfecto de una chica perfecta.


End file.
